This protocol was designed to effectively evaluate the efficacy of intravenous immunoglobulin in patients with CIDP. Efficacy is being measured by quantitative muscle testing and forced vital capacity. Patients receive randomized, double-blinded study medication on Days 1, 2, and 21. Efficacy measurements are performed at baseline, Days 10 and 42.